The Battle: Mewtwo vs Deoxys
by Master Giovanni
Summary: Ash & Co. go to Silver Cave, while Mewtwo and Giovanni have a transaction. After that, who knows what will happen!


Master Giovanni: I don't own ANYTHING. Pikachu, Mewtwo, Ash, and other characters are trademarks of Nintendo, and 4Kids and I DO NOT OWN THEM!!! I'm just writing this on free will because I felt like it. Don't sue me unless you want to face my team of...  
  
Wendy: Uh, Master Giovanni, sir, we're down to 24 rockets.  
  
Master Giovanni: Yes, right... My team of-  
  
Wendy: Sir, the rocket count is... 15.  
  
Master Giovanni: What? Why the sudden drop in members? Oh, well... I'll live... Anyway, with my team of 15 Rock-  
  
Wendy: Er, 10 now, Boss.  
  
Master Giovanni: AAUGH! Are we going through some kind of mutiny?! Well, if we do have ten rockets, name them all!!!  
  
Wendy: Okay... There's Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch, Domino, Mondo, Vicious, Professor Sebastian, Professor Nanba, and me, of course!  
  
Master Giovanni: Rgh, well, with my 10 rockets, I shall control the world! MWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Just enjoy the fanfic, will you? To add in a bit, the plot is going to make a bit more sense for those of you who have seen "Mewtwo Returns", and for those who haven't, it won't make it completely impossible to understand, but I recommend seeing it, for those who haven't yet. Oh, and special thanks to changeofheart18782 for editing this. Thanks a lot! Oh, and (...) is me talking about little info bits or whatever I want to say that might be related to the story. This Example "telepath..." is the character thinking/talking telepathically, everything bold is the charter who is talking, and most the sentences and paragraphs are in just pain "TIMES NEW ROMAN" fount.  
  
Chapter 1 ...............*Mewtwo vs. Deoxys*.............................  
  
Misty: Hey, Ash? Do you even know where Silver Cave is?  
  
Ash: Nope, no idea.  
  
Brock: Oh, brother! There he goes again!  
  
Misty: Don't you have the map, Brock?  
  
Brock: Why, yes I do, Misty, here- Take it! Okay, guys-Now let's go to that Silver Cave!  
  
Ash: Misty! Slow down! Remember- I'm going to be a pokémon master, NOT YOU!!!  
  
Brock: Hey guys- Wait for me!!!!  
  
~Meanwhile, Team Rocket is hiding in some bushes...~  
  
Jessie: Just look at them, James, all happy because they beat those gym leaders and got those badges.  
  
James: Well, Jess, we could just try to steal them.  
  
Meowth: We tried already! Forget it, James! As long as Ash has his pokémon, we'll never get his dumb badges!  
  
~Somewhere in Silver Cave~  
  
Mewtwo: I know that there's a pokémon out there... who has... the same power as I do... NOW COME OUT HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF!!!  
  
The cave starts shaking, as rocks and stones fall in the motionless darkness. Mewtwo looks around, making sure there's no sign of the pokémon he so badly wants to meet. He looks forward, his eyes glowing with anger. A light blue aurora surrounds him as he opens his eyes once again, staring into the pitch-black cave  
  
Mewtwo: Fine, then. Don't show yourself. I know you're here, pokémon... And you're wondering where I'm going... I'm leaving to find Giovanni, and give him the Master Balls, and if my plan works, no one will be able to catch rare pokémon again! "Even if it does mean dressing like a human..." He thought.  
  
Mewtwo then glanced at the long brown cape that Mew was holding and put it on. The cape was long enough to drape over his whole body. When he had finished the buttons, Mew placed black glasses on Mewtwo, and then put a hat on him that made him look like a purple disfigured version of James Bond. (Master Giovanni: Note that I don't own James Bond either. ^^)  
  
Mewtwo: Do I look like a human to you?  
  
Mew: Me-Mew! You look funny!  
  
Mewtwo: Yes... I guess I do... Come on, Mew, let's head out of here and find Team Rocket's base!  
  
Mew: "Mew!!! Right!!!"  
  
~In Viridian City: Team Rocket's Base...~  
  
Giovanni sitting in he's big chair completely board out of his mind, stares out his window. Just daydreaming about something, while Domino walks in with a plate full of food.  
  
Domino: Here are your tea and rice balls, Boss.  
  
Giovanni: * sigh*  
  
Domino: Giovanni?  
  
He quickly turns his head and stares at Domino, and then looks at his plate of food. Just realizing it's there, since he's so in tune of his daydreaming.  
  
Giovanni: Thank you, Domino. Sorry, I just don't feel like myself today.  
  
There was a long pause in the room while they both looked at the steam rising.  
  
Giovanni: Do you remember when we all went out of our way and stood in front of the Rocket Base, and none of us remembered why of how we were there?  
  
Domino: Yeah, what about it?  
  
Giovanni: Well, I just thought it was odd, that's all.  
  
Suddenly, Wendy burst through the door, looking very happy about something; she had a big smile on her face and a jump in her walk.  
  
Wendy: Mr. Giovanni, sir, I'm sure you're going to love this.  
  
Giovanni: Well, what is it?  
  
He said excitedly, like a kid in a candy store.  
  
Wendy: A man just outside our door says he knows where we- I mean you- could get a bunch of Master Balls!  
  
Giovanni was very delighted with this, and couldn't help but grin.  
  
Giovanni: Well, go ahead and let him in.  
  
Wendy: Yes, Giovanni, sir.  
  
Master Giovanni: Hello! I'm so, sorry if you think my chapter is kinda short but...it's a living. Plus I'm busy most of the time and I wanted to make it short for my readers. ^_^ Oh, and please don't go flaming me too much, this is my first fanfic I've ever written!  
  
Domino: PLEASE, PLEASE!!! With cherries on top, review Mater Giovanni's Fic.!!!!  
  
Domino: If you do, you'll help our cause.  
  
Master Giovanni: WHAT?!? SINCE WHEN DID WE HAV A CAU-.... *mumble*  
  
Domino quickly coverer's Giovanni's mouth with her hands, smiley sweetly and says,  
  
Domino: We want to know if you like my Boss's fic.! Without your help, "Team Rocket" and "Pokemon" are becoming less and less popular. With your reviews, we might get more and more Rockets to join! The world needs more Rockets! .... Please won't you help us? Please.  
  
Giovanni, now struggling out of Domino's grasp, started talking.  
  
Master Giovanni: I don't care if you flame me or not, JUST please make Domino SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
*To be continued* 


End file.
